


Only You (Always You)

by mysticfour



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Skank Quinn Fabray, Unhealthy Relationships, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticfour/pseuds/mysticfour
Summary: Santana cheats on Brittany with skank!Quinn, and not exactly once.A fusion of these GKM prompts: https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58789190 and https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=24974059





	Only You (Always You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harderfilling (creamyfilling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/gifts).



> A couple further warnings in addition to the tags: Brittana's relationship is pretty unhealthy. Santana gets smacked and tossed around a lot during sex. There's dirty talk about Santana enjoying Quinn's dick more than Brittany's fingers/tongue.

_My parents won't be home till late tonight_

Quinn smirked at the text from Santana in the middle of class. She knew exactly what she was saying, but that didn't mean she had to let on.

_Cool story_

_Not interested??_

_Interested in???_

_Stop playing dumb Q_

_Why would I come over? Need a good reason_

After a small delay, Quinn's phone buzzed with a grainy, dark picture up Santana's Cheerio skirt, her legs spread just enough for the Skank to see she wasn't wearing panties. Santana was the queen of classroom nudes -- a title she just kept earning.

_That good enough?_

_…Nah_

_Fuck you Quinn_

_Manners, bitch. Be a good girl now and use your good girl words_

Quinn could nearly hear Santana seething from halfway across the building, but it wasn't long before she came to her senses.

_I want your big dick_

_Keep going…_

_I want you to bend me over and force that huge fucking cock into me. Make me take it_

_Which hole?_

_Whichever you want_

_Are you gonna scream out your girlfriend's name when you come?_

_No, just yours_

_Was that so hard?? See you there, slut_

An hour later, after school, Quinn strolled up the driveway to Santana's front door, hands in her pockets. After ringing the doorbell, she leaned against the house, arms crossed, one of her feet up against the wall, and after a minute waiting, cool wind blowing at her choppy blonde and pink hair, Quinn was considering lighting one up. Santana opened the door, then, and Quinn couldn't resist a smirk if she tried. Santana was _naked_ except for her Cheerio skirt, and yeah, she was assuming there was nothing underneath it, but it was probably a safe assumption.

"Shit," Quinn chuckled, her cock already twitching in her pants at the sight of so much smooth skin, Santana's tight stomach and full tits, her dark nipples quickly peaking in the chill. "That's one way to greet me."

Santana smirked back, and that's what made this so fucking _fun_. She always put Santana in her place, but the Latina didn't make it easy for her. "You coming in, or are you just gonna stand there and drool while my pervy neighbors get a peek?"

"You're lucky I'm not putting you on your knees right here," Quinn said, breezing past Santana. "Your pervy neighbors ever seen you gagging on dick before?"

"I mean, they may have heard it," Santana said, closing the door behind them. "You know how loud we can get."

"Let's remind them," Quinn said, slamming Santana's shoulders back against the door, _hard_ , hard enough to bruise. Quinn saw the flash of arousal in her dark eyes before pressing a rough kiss to her lips, forcing her tongue into her mouth and licking against Santana's.

This is what Brittany couldn't give her, even when Santana begged for it. Their relationship was pure and sweet and based on mutual love and respect. There was no room in it for the hard, brutal, ruthless sex Santana craved. She wanted to feel _owned_ , dominated, and that's where Quinn came in. At first, Santana had insisted it was a one-time thing, then a two-time thing, and after the third she was going to tell Brittany, she _swore_ , and maybe she'd understand. They'd long since lost count.

Quinn broke the kiss just to plant her knee against the wall and yank Santana away from it by her shoulders, sending her stumbling and then falling down onto the floor. More bruises, probably, but Cheerio practice was the perfect excuse. "Yeah, that's where you belong," Quinn said, advancing on her, tugging down the zipper on her jeans. "Stay down, slut."

Santana backed up against the wall, panting, and started to lift herself up, her eyes flashing with that familiar mix of adrenaline and arousal.

"I said stay _down_ ," Quinn growled. She put her hand on the top of Santana's head and shoved down with all her strength, and Santana grunted in pain as her ass hit the floor. "That's right. Now take it out."

There could be no mistake as to what Quinn meant, not with the wide bulge in Quinn's jeans two inches from Santana's face, spreading her zipper open and threatening to bust the button above it.

Santana bit her lip, laser-focused on Quinn's crotch as she popped the button and spread her fly. The moan that left her lips as she pulled down Quinn's jeans, taking her boxers with them, was nothing she hadn't heard before, but it had the same effect it always did, driving Quinn's dick to harden that much more as it was freed to jut straight out from her crotch. It was easily ten inches of thick, heavy cock, almost bent down from its own weight. Precum beaded at the tip, and Santana licked it up the second she saw it.

"God, you're so fucking hung," the Latina panted, her hand coming up grab at the base of her cock, fingers barely reaching halfway around her girth. As many times as they've done this, Santana never seemed to get used to the size of the Skank's dick, not that she minded. "What are you, half horse?"

"Where it counts, sure," Quinn chuckled. "Now open your mouth, slut."

"Make me," Santana challenged.

Quinn shrugged, reaching down to pinch Santana's nose shut while her other hand wrapped around her jaw, both holds tight. Santana struggled and squirmed, clawing at her thigh, but all she scratched was denim. The second Santana's lips parted to suck in a breath, Quinn shoved her cockhead between them, pushing her thick cock hard into the Latina's mouth, stretching her jaw.

Santana had nowhere to go, backed up against the wall, and as she tried to gasp for breath around the massive cock in her mouth, pressing hard against her throat, Quinn watched for signs that it was too much – she'd about choked Santana out with her dick once, and once was enough. Santana gagged, her eyes widening, and Quinn backed up enough to let her breathe, if only just.

"C'mon." Quinn smacked Santana's cheek, hard. "I know you can take this cock."

"Mmmffff," Santana groaned, her tongue squirming under Quinn's shaft.

"What was that?" Quinn teased, burying her hand in the Latina's dark hair. "Fuck my mouth, please, Quinn?"

"Mmhmm." Santana's eyes went up to Quinn.

"Since you asked nicely," Quinn said, smirking. She set an easy, slow pace, drawing back and pushing in, savoring the slide of half her shaft over Santana's tongue, but her thrusts grew rougher and harder as Santana gagged and choked around her length, tears starting to drag her dark eyeliner from the corners of her eyes down her cheeks.  "C'mon, swallow my cock," Quinn growled, shoving harder. "I know you can do it, you little slut. All the way down." Santana heaved and struggled, her eyes wide as she looked up at Quinn with her lips stretched around her girth. She straightened her neck, swallowing hard and moaning as Quinn pushed, and Quinn nearly came as her cock sank deep down Santana's tight throat, bulging her neck, her heavy balls pressed snug to Santana's chin.

"Fuck," Quinn panted, holding her there with both hands, forcing her to keep it down for a ten-count. She could feel Santana's throat straining, so full it could barely even constrict to choke on her. "Fuck, that's it…"

Quinn pulled out all at once, her cock slick with Santana's slick saliva, and the Latina gulped down breaths, ragged and red-faced, spit trailing down her chin. "That's a good look on you," Quinn chuckled. She slapped Santana's face with her heavy cock a couple times, leaving wetness on her cheek and the noise echoing off the walls. Santana just licked her lips, looking up at her as she collected herself. "Tell me the last time your sweet girlfriend made you feel like a slut, like you feel right now."

It was low, and Quinn didn't always go there. She and Brittany used to be friends, after all, but things changed. She had, anyway. Santana didn't miss a beat, though. "Never," she panted out, her voice hoarse from Quinn's cock impaling her throat. "Only you."

"That's right," Quinn said. "Now bend over the couch and beg for my dick."

Santana didn't respond immediately, staying down slack against the wall and catching her breath, and since Quinn had time to raise her brow, it was too long. "I _said,"_ Quinn bit out, grabbing Santana's arms and pulling her bodily toward the couch, " _bend over the couch_." For all Quinn's bravado, she and Santana were about the same size, the same build. Quinn knew Santana was letting herself be pushed around like this, but she wasn't going _with_ Quinn, making it easy for her, and Quinn grunted with the effort as she hauled the Latina over the arm of the couch, wasting no time flipping her red skirt up over her ass. "Fuck, you're dripping," Quinn panted, giving her ass a couple hard spanks just for kicks. "Is that from getting shoved around like a cheap whore or having a big dick shoved down your throat?"

"You know it's both," Santana groaned over her shoulder, her hips twitching from the spanks. Quinn's handprint revealed itself in deep red a second later, flushing Santana's skin. Oops. That couldn't be explained with practicing high kicks and cheers. May as well go for broke, then.

"So where's the begging, then?" Quinn said, giving her other ass cheek a couple hard spanks to match before trailing her fingertips over the Latina's pussy. The sheer heat of her – fuck, she was like a furnace, and her fingers came away slick. "I'm waiting."

"Go to hell," Santana moaned. Her body tightened after she said it, almost imperceptibly, trying to prepare for whatever Quinn might do to her. Spank her, shove her dick into her, toss her onto the floor, whatever. It only strengthened Quinn's resolve to step back, idly and lazily stroking her cock.

"I can always just jerk off and come on your ass," Quinn said casually. She cradled her balls with one hand, slowly pumping her shaft with the other, while Santana looked over her shoulder at her, panting. She was gone the second her eyes fell to Quinn's cock, and Quinn saw it. She just had to wait for Santana to catch up. "You know good sluts beg for dick. You want to be a good slut, don't you, Santana?"

"Fuck…fuck me," Santana groaned. "Please…fuck me." Her hips rolled slightly against the couch, getting a little friction.

"With my tongue?" Quinn teased, slapping the heft of her cock against Santana's ass. "My fingers? Does Brittany even use three fingers on you, or is she too _gentle_?"

"With your huge fucking dick, oh my God, just fucking fuck me, _please!"_ Santana burst out, rocking backward, as if Quinn's cock was already at her entrance and she could _almost_ get it. "Just pick a hole and shove it in me, hija de _puta!_ "

Quinn laughed – honestly, this is what she lived for, seeing Santana desperate for her dick. It would never get old. Still, she knew from experience she was approaching a point where Santana's frustration would boil over and this would get a lot less fun. She spread Santana's cheeks apart, revealing both of her holes, her soaking pussy and the tight pucker of her asshole, and despite Santana's words she knew she couldn't take her in her ass right now. Not her cock, anyway.

She spit on her thumb and hooked it into Santana's ass, pressing in deep and hard up to her knuckle, feeling the Latina clench tight and hot around her, but that was nothing compared to hearing Santana literally panting in anticipation as Quinn's cockhead settled against the entrance to her pussy.

It was always hard work, fitting her fat cock into Santana, because even turned on to dripping wet, her pussy was still impossibly tight compared to Quinn's obscene thickness. Quinn gripped her hip tight, holding her still, her thumb in her ass pulling up slightly, and _pushed_ , and they shared a groan when the blunt head slipped into Santana's heat. "Don’t stop," Santana panted, arching her back. "Make me take it…"

Quinn growled, hunching over Santana and pushing, using her weight, and on some level she knew she probably looked like an animal fucking its mate, primal and urgent, but that's probably part of why this turned them both on so much. Quinn felt Santana's pussy trying to stretch around her, gripping slick at her cock as she bore down on her, giving her inch after inch and not letting up, not letting her adjust before demanding more of her. Santana grunted and groaned with the effort, but Quinn was drowning in pleasure by the time her hips came to rest against Santana's ass, her full shaft encased in tight, clenching heat. "God, you took the whole fucking thing," Quinn panted, because as much as Santana never seemed to get used to her size, Quinn never got used to Santana actually being able to take her.

"Mmm, I'malways agood slut for yourdick," Santana mumbled against the couch, almost slurring the words, like she was drunk on the pleasure of being so filled by Quinn. "What do I…what do get for it?"

Quinn didn't answer with words, instead drawing back and shoving back in, hard and all at once. Santana grunted, but the sound trailed off into a near-purr, and she raised herself up a bit onto her forearms so she could look back at Quinn as she fucked her. Quinn threw her a smirk, pulling her thumb from her ass so she could grip both her hips and fuck her right. She didn't fuck her fast, as much as her body begged her to, aching for that incredible friction – she gave Santana hard, heavy, deep thrusts, her rhythm measured and her balls swinging, dragging half of her dick out of her just to snap her hips and impale her again, the smack against Santana's round ass echoing off the walls. Santana's moans were almost continuous, punctuated with gasps and grunts every time Quinn shoved her cock into her, rocking her body forward with the force of it.

"Fuck, I love that dick," Santana moaned, unprompted, her head dropping down again. "Stretches me out sooo good…"

Quinn's thrusts grew faster. "You think about this cock when Brittany slips one little finger into your pussy, don't you?"

Santana groaned. "Maybe…maybe not."

"Don't lie to me, slut." Quinn spanked Santana's ass as she fucked her, smirking when Santana yelped, a harsh round of them that left her ass hot to Quinn's touch as she palmed her cheek. "You think about me forcing this big dick into your cunt when Brittany gives you two fingers and asks you if it's too much, if she should slow down, don't you?"

"Fuck, fine, shit, fuck, Quinn," Santana panted, nearly humping the arm of the couch against Quinn's thrusts. "I dream about your dick basically all the time, especially when Britt's fucking me, just don't fucking stop, I'm close…"

Quinn grinned, her hand sliding between Santana's legs to stroke at her clit, fingertips sliding around the bundle of nerves before making enough purchase to pinch. Santana _wheezed_ when Quinn drove her cock deep to match, and Quinn's fingers were nearly crushed between Santana's pussy and the arm of the couch when the Latina's body tightened and she came, flooding Quinn's shaft with slick fluid. True to her word, Quinn's name left Santana's lips, though it was less of a scream and more of a hoarse groan, mixed with English and Spanish curses both.

"Hope you don't think I'm done with you," Quinn said, dripping spit onto two fingertips and pressing them against Santana's asshole while the girl's pussy was still clenching weakly around her shaft, riding the aftershocks. "I still don't know which hole I want to come in…"

Santana inhaled sharply as Quinn pushed her fingers inside her ass, knowing what was coming next. Quinn always stretched her, prepped her, but just the bare minimum, enough to make sure it wouldn't _damage_ her, not nearly enough to make sure it wouldn't _hurt_. Quinn knew better than that. She went from two fingers to four, listening to Santana's pained groans as her asshole tried to relax and stretch around her, and when she got knuckle deep and Santana clenched both her holes around her fingers and her cock Quinn knew she was ready for more.

"Tell me how hard Brittany fucks your ass," Quinn said, finally drawing out of her holes, leaving both of them empty. She tapped the head of her cock, hard and heavy, against the rim of Santana's asshole, watching it flex and gape ever so slightly before clenching again. "She does fuck your ass, right?"

"You know she doesn't," Santana panted, sounding on edge. Quinn was pushing hard on the Brittany thing – she usually didn't bring her up this much, but for some reason it was irresistible right now.

"Mm. Now tell me how hard I fuck your ass," she purred.

"I don't know, fucking remind me." Santana glared over her shoulder at her.

Quinn took Santana's hips and, planting her feet, yanked her off the couch, sending the Latina tumbling onto the hardwood floor. She landed on her side with a grunt. "Face down on the floor, ass up high as you can get it," Quinn snapped. When Santana scrambled to obey, quickly positioning herself, Quinn couldn't have hidden her grin if she tried. "Spread your legs more." Santana did, shuffling to get her knees parted. "Flip your skirt up and open your asshole for me." Santana obeyed flawlessly, her cheek pressed down against the floor as she reached back and pulled her ass cheeks apart, relaxing her asshole enough for it to gape open just a bit.

"Good," Quinn acknowledged, a bit grudgingly. The Latina had a nice ass, caramel cheeks round and toned from cheerleading, and Quinn couldn't wait to split it open. She mounted Santana's ass sideways, her foot by Santana's face, and pressed her pale shaft down, pushing hard with the head against Santana's tight pucker. Quinn gritted her teeth -- it just wasn't going in, and Santana's panting grew harsher, shorter. She backed out enough to spit on her fingers, slathering it on the head of her dick and Santana's asshole, then tried again. This time, her cockhead slipped in, and Santana groaned at the stretch, while Quinn nearly pulled out at the sheer tightness of her, almost painful.

"More," Santana grunted. "Don't you fucking stop, Fabray."

"You still need to learn your place with a thick dick in your ass, don't you?" Quinn said. She put her foot on Santana's face, trapping her head between Quinn's shoe and the hardwood floor. Maybe an imprint of the heel tread of Quinn's Converse sneakers on her cheek would give her something to remember. Santana's groan at the rough treatment was no match to the loud, pained grunt that left her when Quinn dropped her hips, letting her weight shove half of her cock straight down into Santana's asshole all at once.

" _Fuck_ ," Santana wheezed, fist balling up to pound against the hardwood floor, tensing and shuddering under Quinn. "Shit, that's a huge…fucking…cock."

"You love that stretch, don't you?" Quinn said with a smirk, lifting up just to push back down a little deeper.

"It's alright so far," Santana panted.

Quinn growled, putting more weight onto her foot pinning Santana's face down, and soon she wasn't fucking Santana's ass so much as trying to work her fat cock down into Santana's tight hole, inch by slow inch, applying spit to her shaft to straddle the line between giving Santana the aching, painful stretch she craved and hurting her too much.

"And now?" Quinn purred when she finally bottomed out, her hips resting against Santana's ass with her sensitive shaft encased in incredible tight heat. She'd barely noticed Santana's hand snaked between her legs, rubbing her clit while Quinn's cock worked her ass open.

"So fucking good," Santana mumbled under Quinn's foot, nearly keening for Quinn to move, her hips rocking ever so slightly. "God, I love that big dick."

Quinn grinned. She never doubted it, but she still liked hearing it. She rewarded Santana with a draw out and hard thrust down, impaling Santana's asshole, and when the Latina just grunted and moaned, Quinn knew she was ready. She fucked Santana's ass hard, letting her weight drive her hips down, one hand spread across a full ass cheek and the other on the arm of the couch to let her get the perfect angle to piledrive her. Her foot still pinning Santana's face to the floor, Quinn gave her the rough pounding she knew they both wanted. Honestly, this was why she did this – it turned her on to no end that Santana, the girl who'd risen bitchy Cheerio to an art form, let a big-dicked Skank toss her around and use her holes as hard as she wanted.

"Tell me who owns this ass," Quinn panted.

"You -- _fuck_. You do!" Santana groaned, interrupted by a hard thrust.

"Down," Quinn instructed. "All the way down." She pulled back at Santana's thighs to make her meaning clear, pushing down on Santana's ass. The Latina shuddered and obeyed, laying down completely prone on the hardwood floor, Quinn's cock slipping out of her as she positioned herself.

"My ass feels empty," Santana complained, reaching back and spreading her cheeks, her fingertips pulling open her hole, already well-fucked, relaxed and puffy.

"God, it's been like two seconds," Quinn laughed, even as she went down over Santana, positioning herself over her, easily pushing her cock back inside her offered asshole. "What a little slut."

"Just for your dick," Santana moaned, her cheek against the floor, as she was filled again.

"And don't you forget it." Bracing herself, Quinn snapped her hips down, letting her weight drive her cock in like before. She liked this position because there was nowhere for Santana to go, pinned between Quinn's body and the hard, unforgiving floor. She picked back up where she left off, fucking Santana's ass with hard, deep, brutal thrusts, drawing out only to let her full weight shove her cock back down inside her, pleasure spiking with each thrust. "Fuck, that ass was made to be pounded," Quinn moaned.

"Mmhm," Santana agreed with a grunt after a hard thrust. "By you…"

"No one's ever going to fuck you like I do," Quinn growled. She was getting close, always did when Santana's façade fell, when she stopped trying to be the top bitch for once and embraced being _Quinn's_ bitch, her slut, her fucktoy. "You know that, don't you?"

"Quinn, fuck," Santana whined, her hips rocking against the floor, trying to get any friction against her clit she could. Quinn knew she could get achingly close to coming just from having her ass fucked hard like this, but it wouldn't be quite enough.

"C'mon, tell me, who's going to fuck you like this?" Quinn challenged again, giving her a rough thrust, grinding her cock inside her asshole as her balls twitched.

"Only you, always you, fuck, Quinn, shit, please make me cum!"

"You can come after I do," Quinn said. She pulled out all at once and stood, only to bend down and grab a fistful of the Latina's thick, dark hair and starting to pull her toward the wall. "Come on, slut."

" _Ow_ , bitch, fuck!" Santana cried out, scrambling up to crawl by Quinn. Quinn took her back to the wall, releasing her hair only to push her body against the wall with her foot. Santana fell back against it, her back hitting the wall with a thud, and she panted, looking up at Quinn.

"Don't tell me you don't know what to do with a cock that was just balls deep in your ass," Quinn said, letting her cockhead brush against Santana's lips. "I thought we had this by now."

Panting, Santana leaned in and licked up Quinn's cock, from the base to the tip. "What a dirty little slut," Quinn purred. "Go on, clean it up."

Santana groaned, laving her tongue over Quinn's thick shaft, making sure every inch was licked. "And now the balls," Quinn prompted. Santana quickly latched her mouth onto them, licking and sucking one into her mouth, barely able to make it fit, before moving to the other. Quinn jerked off her spit-slick cock as Santana gazed up at her, wide-eyed and clearly desperate to come as she licked a long stripe up the seam of her balls.

"Tell me who you're a filthy slut for," Quinn said, right on the edge, her fist tight around her shaft as she stroked herself.

"Mmff," Santana's mouth came off of her balls. "You."

"Tell me who fucks you the hardest."

"You, Quinn," the Latina panted, giving her balls quick licks.

"Tell me whose cock you dream about at night, splitting you open, stretching your holes."

"Yours…always yours."

"Tell me who owns your body."

" _Fuck_ …you do."

Quinn had never pushed for that last part before, and Santana's answer was enough to drive her over the edge. She groaned and released, her balls tightening before hot cum shot from the slit at the head of her cock to splatter across Santana's face. It was a torrent, and Quinn stroked herself as she came, breathless as more and more cum streaked onto Santana's forehead, across her lips, her chin, her nose. Globs of it weighted down one of her eyelashes.

Her face dripping with cum, Santana offered a desperate whimper as Quinn stepped back, breathing hard.

"Come for me, slut," Quinn said, and Santana's lashes fluttered, her fingertips stroking quicker and quicker circles over her slick clit.

"Fuck," Santana murmured. "Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck…" She gasped, and it was obvious how close she'd been as her body tensed and she came hard, her head slamming back against the wall with a dull thud.

Quinn watched with a smirk, still fisting her cock, stroking it a bit, idly, as she faced an entirely different kind of need, something she hadn't explored with Santana yet, but whether she was going to was a foregone conclusion. Pointing her dick at Santana's bare tits, Quinn let loose a stream of hot piss. It splashed against her chest, and Santana's reaction was honestly fucking priceless.

"What the _fuck_ , Q!" the Latina spluttered.

Quinn just chuckled, aiming up with her cock to send her piss splashing right into Santana's face, washing away some of the thicker cum. "You just said I own your body," the Skank said, moving her stream up and down Santana's front, between her face and her tits and her pussy. "I'm just marking what's mine." Piss was pooling on the hardwood floor below Santana, and Quinn wasn't done yet. "Stick out your tongue," Quinn ordered, not really sure whether Santana would obey, but she did, even if she screwed her eyes shut. With a smirk, Quinn pissed on the Cheerio's tongue, taking perverse pleasure in knowing Santana knew in explicit detail exactly what her piss tasted like.

She directed a bit into her hair as her stream weakened, just for kicks, leaving Santana panting and wiping at her face, her lashes fluttering as she glared up at Quinn.

"Tell your girlfriend I said hey," Quinn said. She tucked her cock back into her jeans and pulled them up, still zipping up as she opened and strolled out the door.

****

"You're getting married to Brittany in twenty minutes, and yet here you are, sucking my dick." Quinn couldn't keep the gloating from her tone if she tried. The last couple years had flown by, but there had been one constant – Quinn fucking and using Santana like the slut she was for her, with Brittany none the wiser. 

"Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to say goodbye to your dick," Santana hissed up at Quinn from down on her knees, less threatening than ever nearly swallowed by her fancy white dress. After seeming antsy all afternoon, she'd dragged Quinn into the bride's room at the chapel and locked the door, all under the guise of one of her oldest friends helping her with cold feet.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Quinn chuckled. "Go on, gag yourself on that big dick. Choke on it like a slut. You can tell everyone you've been crying because you love Brittany so much."

"Asshole," Santana bit out. "I _do_ love her. I'm marrying her, not you, so after this I'm fucking done. You can enjoy it or go fuck yourself."

The Latina actually looked serious, and Quinn sighed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to stand in the way of true love, or whatever. She wasn't a _monster_. "Alright, alright," she said. She put her hands into the too-small pockets of her sport coat, leaning back against the wall with her thick cock jutting out from the zipper in her dark slacks. "Say what you need to say, but the more tongue the better."

Twenty minutes later, after Brittany and Santana said their vows and the crowd aww'd, Quinn stood in the back, smirking as she sipped her spiked punch, wondered how much of her cum Brittany could taste on Santana's tongue as she kissed her bride.

Santana actually lasted two days into her honeymoon in Hawaii, which is honestly longer than Quinn expected. Quinn had been checking her phone so often her friends accused her of having a crush, but at four in the morning on Monday, she was vindicated. Santana's message was blindingly bright on her phone's screen, but squinting, Quinn read: _Tell me what you're going to do these when I get back_

Frowning, her thoughts sluggish from sleep, Quinn had trouble figuring out what she meant, but only until she got the image meant to go with the text. Quinn raised her brow, still blinking and squinting as she tried to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing – a close up of Santana's pussy and asshole, pulled open, Brittany's pale thigh in the blurry background on the bed.

"Fuck," Quinn murmured to herself. She managed to tap out a reply. "Only," she murmured to herself, narrating, "if you answer this correctly…who owns your body? Who…fucks you right?"

Santana's reply came with the speed of desperation. _Only you. Always you. Always_.

_You want it bad enough to pay for a flight to Hawaii and get fucked right on your honeymoon?_

_Bitch, you wish_

_I mean, maybe a little. When are you coming back_

_Saturday_

_Did you pack a butt plug?_

_Seriously?? No???_

_Bad girl. Don't tell your wife, but guess who's getting her asshole fucked open in an airport bathroom this Saturday_

There was a delay, and it was long enough that Quinn bit her lip, wondering if she'd fucked something up, and actually, _really_ permanently this time, only for Santana's reply to come in two seconds later.

_Terminal 5B, 3pm. Can't wait_


End file.
